falling embers
by amelie1
Summary: s un slash, H/G y D/H y es trsite y es... un lemon fallido y tengo tanto sueñoq ue no puedo hacer un summary decente


DISCLAIMER: todos los personajes son de JK ROWLING DISCLAIMER: las canciones ocupadas en este fics son de sus respectivos dueños (estan anotados en la nota final) DISCLAIMER: la historia y trama de este fics son mios  
  
Es un Slash, en este caso una relación chicO/chicO y es algo Lemon (quien me manda a pedirle la opinión a las MERODEADORAS ¬¬) en lo de lemon quiero pedir disculpas, no creo que me halla quedado muy bien (me quedo pésimo) es que es el primero que escribo!!! perdón!!!  
  
si no te gustan estas historias no los leas si eres menor de la edad permitida en tu país no deberías leerlo si tus padres no te dejan tampoco deberías leerlo si no quieres leerlo, no lo leas  
  
cosa tuya. pero si quieres hazlo ya que me harias sentir feliz!!! (y hacer sentir feliz al projimo es MUY importante, o sea, de paso me dejas un reviews ^^ shi?)  
~~~ FALLING EMBERS ~~~ por: Amélie Pouland  
(*)Yo ya estoy cansada de no poder Decirte lo mucho que te amo Te veo todo el tiempo Te persigo a todos lados Yo ya se que tu estas harto de mi Yo ya no puedo verte con ella Cómo hago para que te fijes en mi Tu no sabes cuanto yo te amo Tu no sabes lo que yo sufro por ti Por favor Dame una oportunidad Para demostrarte cuanto te amo Por favor Una sola oportunidad Por favor Dejame amarte Dejame demostrarte por favor amor cuanto te amo yo Todas las noches yo te sueño Y te pienso todo el día Por favor sal de mi mente ya Que no puedo vivir con este sufrimiento, oh no! No puedo vivir sin ti Quiero olvidarte Pero no puedo Por favor Dame una oportunidad Para demostrarte cuanto te amo Por favor Una sola oportunidad Por favor Dejame amarte Dejame demostrate por favor amor Cuanto te amo yo Yo ya no puedo vivir sin ti Quiero irme lejos para olvidarte Oh, no! Ya no puedo más Dejame demostrarte... Por favor Dame una oportunidad Para demostrarte cuanto te amo Por favor Una oportunidad Por favor Dejame amarte Dejame demostrate por favor amor Cuanto te amo yo... Cuanto te amo yo... Cuanto te amo yo (*)  
- La joven terminó de cantar en el baile de la nevada y fría navidad, algo sumergio a todos en un aire espeso pero de una forma extraño.  
  
Era una canción que se canto con sentimientos, con sentimientos de verdad, y eso se notaba en la letra.  
  
No hubieron especulaciones sobre de quien se trataba. Ni siquiera alguien confeso. Nadie hablo.  
Pero había un aire denso.  
  
Tanto como la cara de preocupasión y ansias. miro a todos lados, mordiendose el labio mientras los aplausos terminaban.  
  
- Bien, señorita Muchas gracias por cantar su bella canción. - dijo el director a la joven que cantaba - Otro aplauso bien grande para esta joven cantante.  
La joven bajo, estaba esperando... ¿ o no habría respuesta otra vez?  
  
estaba perfectamente arreglada, vestía del color que a el le gustaba y a ella le resaltaban los ojos.  
  
¿Pero por qué no llegaba respuesta, seña alguna quizá?  
  
Quizá por que él no era para ella. Quizá por que las ilusiones solo son eso, y nada más. Y quizá porque vivir en un mundo lleno de magia, no te asegura que tus sueños se volveran realidad.  
Mañana Hogwarts acabaría para ella. Acabaría para siempre. y no tenía la respuesta que busco por tantos, tantos años.  
  
- Una nueva melodía comenzó a sonar en el lugar , una nueva voz cantaba, ahora una tonada diferente, pero igual -  
(*2)Si se para el tiempo sin avisar Si tu amor no supiese volver Te seguiría buscando Si no sabes donde vas ¿Qué haría yo sin saber donde estas? Te seguría buscando No lo puedo comprender ¿Por qué tantas dudas y tan poca fe? Es esta mi verdad Mi sinceridad no te está engañando No importa lo que estés haciendo será fácil que me tengas (*2)  
La canción termino , la cantante de la tonada también bajo apenada... era otra, otra más que no obtenía respuesta...  
  
También vestia muy elegante y demostrando sus atributos, como a el le gustaba que fuera. Y Tampoco encontraba respuesta, se sento junto a la cantante anterior, que aún tenía una mísera esperanza.  
- ¿nada aún?, pobretona - dijo bebiendo rápidamente un vaso de vodka con limón la recien llegada - ¿nada aún?, lapa - dijo sin mirarla y bebiendo de su vaso con cerveza de anís al primera cantante - ... nada aún... Virginia, nada aún.... - dijo la segunda cantante quien se volvio a servir un vodka de limón, pero esta vez mirando a su compañera -... igual... nada aún, Pansy... nada... - suspiro profundamente y bebió otro vaso de Cerveza de anís, también miro a su compañera  
hubo un silencio acogedor entre espinas que se clababan en los corazones de las dos chicas.  
  
Pansy Parkinson y Virginia Weasley, enemigas por naturaleza, quien sabe porque... y ahora, ahora las dos en la misma situación... y aún así se negaban a ello.  
- sabes... me siento ahogada en un vaso de agua... es todo una estupidez,  
  
- ... una suposición sin rumbo... ja, cuanto me gustaría creer eso, Virginia, pero no puedo, no hay razón para ello, y lo sabes. - dijo Pansy con su tono de Sly tan normal  
  
- tal vez... pero quiero creerlo, y mañana cuando salga el sol, encontrarlo tirado en su cama, aún con las ropas de la fiesta, creyendo que se durmio luego de pensar como presentarse ante mi, como comportarse con su compañera, que soy yo. y cuando fue muy tarde, se quedo dormido aún pensando en disculpas que darme a la mañana siguiente. Y así, me besara como todos los días, me sonreira y envolvera en su manta verde. Tan calida. - se sentía de lo peor, como un híbrido aplastado contra la pared, desecho, pero aún así, pensando en las musarañas de su ilusión... ilusión que es solo eso.  
  
- tal vez, tal vez sea mejor eso... y creer, creer que mañana, lo vere en el comedor, mientrás bebe su café con leche, y se niega a creer uqe le gusta ese sabor amargo. Mientras lo trato con dulzura y a la vez l regaño, mientros trato de cojerle, mientra le muestro más de mi 'piel', mientras me mira con su seguridad gris. mientras luego se levanta, se despide de mi, me da un último vistazo y se marcha. y me molesto e ilusiono por el hecho de que solo se despide de mi.  
  
-... ¿quieres... ir a comversar a un lugar mejor? - pregunto Ginny mirandola  
  
- ... bien... - dijo en un suspiro - ... ¿llevamos algo para aguar ?  
  
- obvio... - contesto ginny tomando unas botellas mientras pansy se llevaba unos bocadillos.  
Salieron sigilosamente... recorrieron escalones y entraron a el baño de chicas del tercer piso.  
  
- que bueno que nadie venga por aquí, es más solitario que el baño de Mirtle.  
  
- sip, pero no es el baño de Mirtle, por eso la paz. Y como esta prohibido estar aquí.  
  
- ... Virginia... ¿Cómo lo pasaras mañana?  
  
- ... no lo sé... ¿crees que uno puede llegar a reir más falsamente que nosotras?  
  
- ¿alguien a conformarse con menos que nosotras?  
  
Las chicas se miraron, y repondieron al únisono  
  
- claro que no.  
--- en otro lugar n Hogwarts ---  
- nos estan esperando  
  
- que esperen un rato más... mmm  
  
- no puedo... ella me dijo que fuera, la otra vez le falle  
  
- igual que la otra, y la otra, y la otra...  
  
- cierra la boca  
  
- como quieras  
  
dijo esto último mientrás que con la boca cerraba saboreaba lo que había medianamente dentro de esta  
  
- No... no hagas eso  
  
- ¿por qué? os gusta... lo noto en tus movimientos, tu respiración, tu todo  
  
comenzó a besarle el cuello, bajando por el ya desnudo torso... estaba sobre el.. comenzó a lamer los pesones, a apretarlos en los labios, pero sin morderlos... mientras sus manos jugaban con sus muslos  
  
y el trataba de resistir aunque todo su cuerpo se estremecía con el más minimo roce.  
  
- basta... te ... digo - dijo con dificultad, se le hacía dificil estando en tal situación  
  
- mmm.. no quiero.. - dijo como un niño mimado  
  
- no soy tu juguete  
  
- a que si  
  
- basta... ah... mierda, no hagas eso... - dijo mientras su respiración ahogaba gritos de placer  
  
- grita  
  
- no.. ah .. no lo haree.. - trato de no gritar, dio un suspiro para poder soltar lo aguantado..  
ya estaban totalmente desnudos...  
El chico comenzó a besarle... a probar sus labios suavemente, después de forma más profunda para terminar de una forma deseperada, como si su vida dependiera de besar esos labios de color carmesí por tanto beso.  
el chico bajo mientras tomaba aire... el otro chico se sento, con la espalda en la fría pared... el chico que antes estaba sobre el ahora se trataba de subir a sus piernas... y lo consiguio.. estaba sentado sobre el..  
  
- tengo aspecto de silla..? - dijo sarcástico  
  
- de algo mucho mejor... - dijo con una media sonrisa en el rostro  
  
- no pensaras... ah... ah... no lo hagas -dijo mientras comenzaban un ritmo  
  
- ya lo he hecho... dejame terminar -  
  
dijo lo último poniendo voz de 'nunca-he-roto-un-solo-plato-en-mi-vida.-soy- chico-bueno' mientras hacía que el otro sigiera su ritmo... y lo estaba logrando  
  
los chicos comenzaban un ritmo.  
  
- no quiero.. hacer... es.. to..- dijo aún más dificultoso  
  
- claro .., que... quie... res... ah.. mmm.. -  
  
comenzó a besarle el torso... a morderle nuevamente los pezones, en su boca jugaba con ellos, los tiraba y los mordia... los apretaba con la mano y lamía su desnudo y bien formado torso...  
  
- vamos... para... para.. mm... pa..ra - dijo en otro suspiro.. ya no podía aguantar el pacer, le miro a los ojos.. ya había caido, estaba totalmente extasiado... y quería seguir, quería sentir esa sensación recorrer su cuerpo, ese deseo que pedía agritos salir...  
  
siguieron así otro rato más...  
  
- ya... vamos...  
  
- uf... mmm... llegamos...  
  
- eso... parece...  
  
Los dos se separaron. agotados por tanto ajetreo  
  
se quedaron apoyados en la fría pared. estaban sudados. desnudos aún. respirando con dificultad. y era una nice muy fría... o quizá ya no tanto  
  
- nos vamos a resfriar  
  
- a quien le importa...  
  
- a mí.  
  
- dale, que pesado... - dijo apoyandose en el hombro del otro.  
  
el chico levanto la mirada y miro al otro quien estaba apoyado en el.  
  
Levanto la vista para poder ver las estrellas por el vidrio del techo...  
  
¿hace cuanto encontraron ese lugar? era un aula totalmente vacia... por alguna parte de las mazmorras se lograba subir hasta una torre, con un vidrio en el techo, por lo que se podía ver las estrellas, había un vidrio roto por el cual entraba un aire frío...  
  
ya llebaban 3 meses con esto... todo un año mirandose... y quedaba menos de 1 mes para salir de Hogwarts... aunque no sentían que era su última vez... no porque no quisieran, simplemente aunque trataran de creer que era la última vez en hogwarts... no se les hacía el animo...  
  
el chico se puso de pie... se ducho en una regadera cercana.. se arreglo y tomo sus cosas  
  
el otro chico hizo lo mismo  
  
- no me hablaras, ¿cierto?  
  
- ellas lo saben  
  
- lo sé  
  
- ¿no te importan?  
  
- si me importan, Pansy es muy importante...  
  
- me duele... no sé como tengo cara para ver a Ginny  
  
- creo que deberíamos decirles  
  
- que?... ir así no más y desirles...  
  
'saben chicas, las queremos mucho pero... somos pareja!, sí, Harry potter y draco malfoy, los chicos que siempre se han odiado y hablan cosas espantosas del otro; hasta hacemos el amor cada semana, si somos homosexuales.. y nos queremos mucho, el caso es que deben olvidarse de nosotros.!!!' - dijo Harry  
  
- ¿quieres decir eso? - repuso sarcástico  
  
- idiota  
  
- sabes... no puedo... Draco.  
  
- pero si nos queremos...  
Harry callo en un profundo silencio, estaba pensando...  
Draco también se quedo en silencio, pero de un momento a otro algo le embargo... una sensación horrible y desesperante, que se quedaba en su pecho y le ahogaba  
  
- Draco - dijo Harry serio  
  
- di.. dime..  
  
- aquí se acaba todo... todo.  
  
Draco entendio que era la sensación que se hacía más fuerte... pero no quería sentiese así  
  
- no hagas bromas - dijo sacando una sonrisa triste, debil y fingida  
  
- lo digo en serio. se acaba aquí todo - tomo sus cosas y antes de salir se acerco a Draco...  
  
Le abrazo calidamente...  
  
draco se sentia como un niño abandonado, solo, que estaba llorando para si mismo y aguantando cualquier sentimientos, mientra alguien le sostenía; era como un muñeco de paño inerte en los brazos de su dueño que en un segundo le dejaría en la bolsa de basura, sin inportar los años que pasaron juntos...  
  
- ¿quieres eso? - dijo volviendo a una fríaldad que hace muchísmo había dejado atras  
Harry asintio...  
- de acuerdo...  
Harry le beso  
- Te Quiero... eso siempre fue verdad, Pero esto se tiene que acabar... No, se Acaba aquí.  
  
se separo de el, y sin mirar atras salió ... dejandolo solo. abandonado...  
  
Draco se quedo solitario... se aferraba a si mismo como esperando que el abrazo de Harry permaneciera con el. Que todos los recuerdos permanecieran con el...  
  
- no... no...  
  
--- En el baño del 3º piso ---  
  
- creo que debemos irnos, ya todos deben estar dormidos en sus casas  
  
- es cirto... gracias por escucharme Virginia...  
  
- que dices... las dos estamos en las mismas... Los chicos que queremos se... se aman a si mismos...  
las chicas salieron cada una por sus caminos...  
  
---  
  
Ginny se fue a la entrada del colegio, aún no quería ir a la sala común...  
  
Se estaba enfriando.. la nieve caía en suaves copos, pero hacía un frío endemoniado...  
  
el aire frío llegaba a su rostro... le llenaba los pulmones... le congelaba las lágrimas que comenzaban a bajar por sus mejillas... Harry no la quería.. quería a Malfoy...  
  
- ¡A MALFOY!... a quien por siempre dijo que odiaba! y ahora lo ama... lo ama... - su voz se qyebro en llanto  
  
- así es... - escucho una voz que conocía tras ella  
  
se volteo para verle  
  
- HARRY!  
  
- sí, le quiero.... le amo... pero eso acabo - dijo abrazandola..  
  
- que quieres decir?  
  
- perdoname. - ginny le miro el chico parecía arrepenetido, en sus ojos se notaba que la quería.. pero había tristeza  
  
- claro... ¿y malfoy? - dijo mientras las lágrimas salian, sin saber porque  
  
- eso se acabo - abrazo fuerte, como para no desmoronarse. Amaba a Malfoy, pero también quería a Ginny. y decidió por ella. no supo si estaba en lo corectop o no, pero no daría un paso a tras, no ahora.  
----  
- en algún lugar de Hogwarts -  
  
callo de rodillas al suelo... mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos....  
  
- porque, porqueporque - dibagaba con las palabras... mientras las lágrimas caín sin compasion como puñales en su alma....  
  
se abrazaba para que los sueños no se fueran.. para que ni se estrozaran del todo...  
-Una vez, todos los sueños valían la pena ser guardados-(*3)  
***  
  
FIN  
  
Notas:  
  
¿Qué les pareció?  
  
El fics lleva el titulo de la canción de la cual se extrae la última brase de este Fics.  
  
es un Slash de H/D pero al final termina H/G... (en estos momentos es cuando odio FF.net por solo tener 2 personajes principales y no 3 pa'l triangulo amoroso, o cuadrado, y demás)  
  
medio enredo...  
  
(*) = es una canción de alguien llamado VERONIKA. Pido perdón a ella por ocuparla, pero cada vez que le mando un mail se me devuelve! pero no me demanden que ya avise que es de ella y yo no gano nada con esto!!!  
  
(*) = parte de la canción 'aún seguiría buscandote' de naím Thomas. no es que me guste, pero necesitaba una canción para Pansy  
  
(*3) = la frase que esta ahí es parte de la canción.. 'Falling Embers' de Enya. Pense que sería perfecta para esa escena...  
  
UY! pobre Draco! snif... Harry es un malvado...  
Voldie: ¿quien es el malo? tu SIEMPRE dejas mal a Draco.. o lo matas, torturas, asesinas, envenenas, o lo dejas tristón  
  
shit!... yo quiero mucho a Draco, pero es verdad, a la proxima mato a Harry!!  
  
Voldie : y dejas sufriendo a Draco... ¬¬  
  
eh eh jajaja ^.^U  
Bueno, espero sus opiniones y dejen un REVIEWS o mandenme una lechuza electrónica!!! =)  
  
o veran a Voldie a la hora del té!!! siempre yo tengo que hacer el trabajo duro, ¡ni me gusta el té!... ¬o¬  
*Amélie Pouland* 


End file.
